She's My Drug
by Life-Drawing-Wizard
Summary: That first kiss was my gateway drug, and I wanted more. Rated T for implications. FrUK/USUK


A/N: _Random, just an idea that popped into my head. Yay for love triangles...?_

**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

Frani brought home a girl that day, said she was joining his band.

Said her name's Alice.

I've been friends with him long enough to know what that meant.

Hands off, she's mine.

I was okay with that, it happened occasionally. Frani would find something he liked, something he wanted, and it was his. Mattie and I kept our hands off.

I could see that look in Mattie's eyes though. He liked her.

Well, so did I.

Alice stayed for an hour before saying that her friend Kiku was waiting for her.

That night I slept fine.

Ally kept coming over, and though it was clear that she was Frani's, I think Frani was the only one who really acknowledged that.

Mattie liked her, I liked her, Frani liked her, and from what I could tell of her conversation, there were a few others who liked her too.

What wasn't to like? She was funny and pretty and wild and energetic and provocative and fearless and rude and loud mouthed and honest.

One day she came over when Frani wasn't there though.

Actually, no one was. Mattie had hockey practice, Frani had work, I was still in college and had the day off.

I told her Frani wasn't home, he wouldn't be home for another three hours.

She smiled and told me that was okay.

We sat and talked for an hour or two, just chatting about nothing in particular.

Frani was going to be home in half an hour, I told her.

She didn't reply.

She kissed me.

And I liked it.

We were still kissing twenty minutes later.

She told me she had better leave before Frani came home.

I was sitting on the couch when Frani came home. He grinned and told me Ally would be coming over for dinner.

I couldn't tell him she had already been here for lunch.

Because Ally was Frani's. He had said so when he said 'her name's Alice'.

From then on, whenever Ally came over she and I would fight. I would tease she would jab, we get all worked up and Frani would laugh and Mattie would sigh.

They thought we hated each other.

But then Ally would come and meet me that night. Sometimes we would talk, and I would tease and she would jab.

Other times she just kissed me.

And I kissed her.

And we would still be kissing later that night.

But never too loud, never too long.

Because she was Frani's.

It was only a matter of time, we both knew it. If we continued this mad tango, someone would find out.

We both prayed it wasn't Frani.

So, I told her we had to stop. I tried to walk away, but she was addictive.

That first kiss was my gateway drug, and I wanted more.

I told them I was going to be working late and would probably spend the night at a friend's house.

After that night, I knew there was no going back.

Kisses had turned to touches and nothing could stop us anymore.

I was hooked on my drug.

I told Mattie and Frani I was moving out. I only had month left of college and I wanted my own place.

I moved out, Ally quit the band a few weeks later.

Frani tried to stay in touch, he would call me up occasionally, I would come and see him sometimes.

It wasn't until seven months later when he received the wedding invitation that Frani stopped calling.

Mattie was my best man. Scottie was Ally's bridesman.

He even wore a skirt, which was weird.

Frani didn't show through out the entire ceremony.

He found me during the reception, wearing jeans and a hoodie.

There was a red rim around his eyes.

And he punched me. Hard.

I gasped and clutched my jaw, I hadn't seen it coming.

Then he hugged me and told me to take care of her.

He disappeared with a backwards wave and a quirky smile.

The Frenchie kept visiting after we got back from our honeymoon.

Frani brought home a girl one day, said she was joining his band.

Said her name's Michelle.

I've been friends with him long enough to know what that meant.

Hands off, she's mine.

I was okay with that, It would happen occasionally.

It happened every time I met someone and introduced myself.

And I would say 'her name's Ally'.

They would know what that meant.

Hands off, she's mine.


End file.
